Fireworks
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: When you're with the one you love, loud bangs that blow up the sky doesn't even matter anymore.   An EXTREMELY late 4th of July fic that I meant to put up but never did. Shadilver. ShadowxSilver


**_BOOM_** Silver jumped off the couch and twisted around repeatedly trying to find the cause of the sound, he ran over to the window to see if Eggman was attacking when he heard laughing coming from behind him.

He turned and whimpered a little at his friends who were looking at him with amused yet calm faces.

"Silver calm down, it's just fireworks." Shadow said, he was usually the only one who was expressionless in the room, yet you could see a small smile forming. Silvers ears fell onto his head.

"It's not even the Fourth of July yet." His tail retreated between his legs.

"Yes it is Silver," Sonic said before pointing towards the clock where he was sitting on the couch. The clock read '12:02' Silver looked and saw that but still didn't let his guard down. "Calm down Silver, it's alright." Silver sighed and looked out the window one more time before moving over towards Shadow and cuddling against him for protection, just in case a bomb dropped in or something.

"Why are they shooting fireworks now? Shouldn't it be tomorrow, I mean sometime tonight?" Silver asked pulling on Shadow's chest fur.

"It's most likely someone from the neighborhood shooting off their own fireworks." Shadow replied Silver's eyes widened.

"Couldn't they go to jail for that?" the ivory hedgehog asked looking around worriedly. Scourge closed his eyes and smirked making Sonic look over at him, an expression that no one knew was on his face, could it be… irritation? No he has that kind of look sometimes it was more of a lusty yet Sadistic look which made the others in the room a little nervous to be in there with the two.

"Actually, we had the same incident last year, didn't we Sonic?" Scourge said, the smirk not leaving his face. Sonic on the other hand looked like he was about to tie him to a firework and blast him off.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Scourge opened his eyes, ready to jump up and bite him.

"Of course we did, but you know I'm not good at keeping promises." The two then started a glare war; which was powerful enough to melt the other first?

Shadow tapped on Silver's shaking shoulder as he pushed him off a little and took him outside before the two scarred his innocent mind with their dirty actions that was sure to come next after the war.

The two walked outside onto their deck, Shadow rested himself on the rail and Silver took a chair they then looked up at the sky.

"You are going to watch the fireworks with us tonight, right?" Shadow asked, looking down into the youngest golden eyes. Silver nodded.

"I'm going, even though I don't like the loud noises." Silver replied desperately wanting to go and sit in his boyfriends lap but too afraid that they might fall back. Shadow chuckled a little.

"Do you have sensitive ears Silver?" Shadow asked wanting to learn every last piece of information in the adorable small hedgehog. Silver shook his head a little.

"No, loud noises just scare me." Silver went against his worries and stood up before cuddling against his boyfriend for warmth; even though it was July it was kind of chilly out that night. Shadow pulled him up and held him in his lap balancing them both a little until they sat together motionless. Silver yawned grasping Shadows attention.

"Tired?" Shadow asked amused, Silver pouted although the ebony hedgehog couldn't see it.

"I was sleeping peacefully until the Eggman explosions…" Shadow sighed.

"For the last time, they were fireworks," Shadow chuckled as the naïve boy lifted up his head and looked at the sky, "What's wrong now?"

"I'm waiting for Eggman's little flying machine to fly over us telling us that he left a bomb in our backyard." Shadow laughed a little at that as he started petting Silver's head.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Silver blushed then frowned.

"Shadow, if you call me adorable, people won't take me seriously." Shadow laughed again. Two times in a row, good job Silver, you're on fire.

Shadow groped Silvers ear and pulled at it a little while rubbing causing the younger to start purring, a light blush journeyed across his muzzle. Shadow smiled feeling Silver jump once he heard some more mini fireworks explode then got butterflies in his stomach as Silver nuzzled as close as he could get to him. Poor Silver, he was so innocent and scared, it was a good thing he had Shadow by his side.

- (END)

**Geez I meant to finish this but never got to and it was just sitting here in my computer, I know it's pretty much a suckish ending and I really meant to do more (I meant to post this one The fourth of July LAST YEAR too XD) but never did, well I hope you like this anyway Y_Y. **

**OH YEAH and I know Silver is like, REALLY OOC (out of character) in this, but you know, I guess I was just going through the "Innocent Uke Silver" phase A.K.A. 'IUS' LOL XD**


End file.
